Little Thing
by spearmercury
Summary: Disclaimer: MAGI definitely not mine. Everytime Alibaba complained about Kouen, it's always to Koumei. Thanks to Kouen torturing Alibaba with work, Koumei could enjoy the little time they had together. Every little time they spent is something Koumei loves.
1. Chapter 1

Alibaba joined Kou Empire because Kouen promised him that he could rule over Balbadd. Despite unwilling at first, he enjoyed it when he started to get to know the others. The servants were really nice to him—except some people with position in the palace. He enjoyed it, although Alibaba tried not to show it too much, or else Aladdin will view him as a coward who just seek the safest place.

…not that he wasn't like that, Alibaba is quite an opportunist, although his bravery and naivety won most of the time.

Kouha is nice, although he might be a little bit weird, he's really friendly and he knew how to make Alibaba enjoyed his time. Koumei might be a little rude, but he's smart and Alibaba couldn't argue of whatever he said to him. It was hard to accept, but Alibaba only could make a stupid comeback and being ridiculed more.

Hakuei and Kougyoku are the exception, they are really nice—REALLY NICE with big letters. Alibaba found Hakuei's maturity as something comforting and having his best friend Kougyoku beside him made everything better.

Kou Empire wasn't that bad experience for Alibaba, except Kouen's existence. Nothing about him actually screaming kindness—the first time he laughed at him when Koumei and Kouen found out Alibaba didn't have any experience with woman, it made a really bad impression for him. Even Koumei actually apologized he touched that sensitive manner! And yet, the old goat seems like he didn't really have any guilt for doing that.

Alibaba dislikes Kouen, although he didn't have any reason to say it out loud aside from personal grudge.

"Koumei-san! Can you imagine, this time Kouen told me to work with him three days straight without rest because I have to learn about how he did his work—and you too. He was angry when I didn't have time to read about the history of Kou Empire in depth, but it was him who took all my time!" And not mentioning all the sexual harassment he received. Although not physical, Kouen always said something along the lines of 'no wonder no girls want to be with you' every time Alibaba showed his embarrassing side.

Koumei sighed, the complaint was always the same that he actually grew tired of it. The only thing made him interested enough in the story was Alibaba's face. Koumei wasn't going to lie that he's actually enjoying Alibaba's expression and he understood well why Kouen kept teasing him. He wanted to do it too, but the image of Kouen not wanting people messing his property made him shivers.

Kouen might be his brother, but Koumei knew that they weren't that close. Koumei is one of the general, so the relationship with Kouen is mostly professional. He didn't realize it at first when Kouen insisted Alibaba to join him—Alibaba didn't hold much value in Koumei's eyes. If Alibaba refuse, then they didn't lose anything. In terms of power, all of them are strong enough to beat Alibaba one on one—even himself. Work force? Koumei was sure he did the best and having Alibaba can only reduce his workload, but Koumei rarely complained about it.

It was not long until he realized Alibaba is rather adorable than annoying. His naivety would make other people wanted to protect him—or crush him, probably Kouen wanted the latter.

This is the only time Koumei could feel superior compared to Kouen, because everytime Alibaba needed someone to rant about the old goat, then he will come to Koumei. He didn't have anything else, especially the look. No matter how much Alibaba tried to say that he'd rather shave Kouen's goatee than slitting his throat when he had the chance, Kouen still look good—although not much to Koumei's type. He prefer to sleep with Alibaba because he could imagine how cute Alibaba being dominated on the bed.

He really doubt Alibaba to be a king, he's more like a servant of a country. He couldn't rule and easily influenced, people had to lead him. Even Koumei understood this much, Kouen must had been knew this from the first they he laid his eyes on Alibaba.

"It's seems you're pretty close with Alibaba recently." Kouen commented on Koumei when they were together—without Alibaba. Last time Alibaba threw a tantrum and Kougyoku had to come to comfort him, Kouen felt a little bit lonely, but his work can't be abandoned.

A surprise expression appeared on Koumei, although he tried to hide it with his fan.

"Not really, he just kept complaining with his workload. Nothing much, we're not that close." Koumei stated the truth, because they rarely talk aside from the complaint. For light hearted and fun conversation, Alibaba always went to Kouha or Kougyoku. Koumei didn't understand why when it came to complaining, Alibaba ran to him. He was annoyed when he remember this, but he enjoyed those little things rather than not having any interaction with Alibaba.

Kouen raised one of his eyebrow and then continue to work.

Koumei glanced a little bit to Kouen—thinking if he was always like this with Alibaba. If he were Kouen, probably he will kept worrying about Alibaba who is a newcomer and might need a lot of help adapting himself into a secretary-like work. He would care about Alibaba, a lot, and only share a handful of work because Alibaba is still adjusting. He would—

It made him more irritated because he couldn't do anything to change himself as 'complaint dumpster' for Alibaba into something higher. He didn't aim for lover, but it would be enough if Alibaba talked about something about himself.

Koumei shook his head lightly, he should focused to his work and not Alibaba, although now he wonder what is Alibaba up to.

"Are you sick?" Kouen showed a little bit of concern, but it was because Koumei kept spacing out and Kouen could see that Koumei wasn't even reading the scroll. Koumei, realizing he was not doing anything, shook his head and went back to work.

"No, thank you for the concern. Pretty sure Alibaba did his work well, right? Although I doubt that he could, with his complaining and the workload you put on him." Koumei planned to stop after the 'concern', but suddenly he brought up Alibaba's name in the conversation. He sensed a confusion from Kouen, but it's better if Kouen didn't reply to it at all.

"Did he really think I gave him too much? He was doing really well…aside from trying to ruin the scroll by drooling on it…" Kouen responsed, this time he actually averted his attention from the scroll he was reading.

Koumei scoffed, he knew the story. That time, Alibaba was nearly crying because he fell asleep and his droll nearly touched the scroll and Kouen was mad when he saw Alibaba slacking off, and then Alibaba blamed everything to Kouen that didn't gave him enough time to rest. Koumei didn't even need to listen to Kouen's story, he knew all of it.

"He's doing well, maybe you should increase his workload." Koumei smiled, it would help him a lot too because his workload decreased significantly, he had more time to rest. Probably, Alibaba would realize that it's better to spend time with himself ranting about Kouen rather than playing with Kouha and Kougyoku. Sometimes Koumei helped him

Kouen thought it was his laziness that made him suggest something like that, but he felt that Koumei said that with another reason, but he couldn't figure out why for now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Koumei-saaaaan—" If Koumei had to be honest, he wasn't really listening to Alibaba at all. It was the same for every single time. Whining about Kouen about not giving him time to take a break, which result in he can't olay with women, blaming Kouen for indirectly making him unpopular.

The younger brother of Kouen started to space out.

"..mei-san? Kumei-san, are you listening to me?" The voice calling his name woke him up from his daydream, he could see Alibaba with reddish cheeks and watery eyes, ready to burst into tears.

"Y-yes? I'm listening, of course." Koumei didn't expect he would be caught spacing out, Alibaba is not that dumb. "I understood the brother king is an ass, I'm planning to make him suffer from the workload he used to give me back then before you were here." He tried to reply with general statement, hoping he could trick the Prince.

Koumei waited for his reaction.

Alibaba's smile widened, he knew Koumei is better than Sharrkan.

"Koumei-san! You're really unlike my master!" Alibaba's stared at Koumei with glittery eyes. The stare was too shiny for Koumei who seems like came from the underground. "When I talked to him, he didn't care—he didn't even pretend to care!" Alibaba remembered the time he was kept teased by Sinbad and Sharrkan just flirt with any woman who passed their table and completely ignored him. It was cruel. He was still young, he didn't want to spend all his life practicing without having any fun.

"Maybe it would be nice to work with you instead of Kouen-san." Alibaba always thought Koumei is more caring and knew people's limit, especially Koumei is lazy—or maybe his workload will be increased? He hope not.

Alibaba was giggling after saying that, only to be stopped by Koumei's expression. Mouth opened and eyes stared straight at Alibaba, he wondered if he said something wrong. Probably he went too far with badmouthing Kouen? No matter what, Koumei is his brother and swore loyalty to him. Maybe saying he'd like to work with someone else made him could betray Kou Empire at any time.

The blonde was screwed.

"K-Koumei-san…? Did I say something wrong?" He tried to ask Koumei, waving his hand in front of the general's face.

Five seconds, Koumei realized he was spacing out again. He was surprised when it seems Alibaba noticed him more than 'complaint dump'. It made him happier—was his standard always this low? It was nice, nonetheless.

"No, I was surprised that you want to work with me, probably I can shift all my work to you." The topic wasn't 'Kouen' anymore, but 'Koumei'. It formed a faint smile on Koumei's face, although he covered it with his fan. Alibaba continued his rants about Kouen, but now Koumei listened to every single word.

"I realized you're pretty fit for a shut-in." Alibaba suddenly changed the topic, probably talking about Kouen made him bored.

"Of course, I'm still a general. I have to maintain my body to be able to fight." He answered with pride, although he's not that tall compared to Alibaba. He looked at the shorter man, Alibaba gave a vibe of strayed puppy that wanted to be pet. He wanted to keep Alibaba in his hand—although he can't.

Or he can? Besides, Kouen seems pretty close with Hakuei, Alibaba wasn't THAT important to Kouen personally. Alibaba could aid them in war and work.

"Hey, are you done resting, brat?" Suddenly a husky voice was heard by both of them. Koumei looked up and Alibaba turned around to find Kouen was behind him. Alibaba was terrified while Koumei kept his composure.

"I only let you go because you kept mumbling and whining, distracting me from work. Now get back to work before I gave you more." Kouen easily carry Alibaba with his hand. Alibaba whimpered 'Koumei-saaaaan' until the voice turned to small sobs.

Maybe asking Kouen to let Alibaba work for him sounded pretty good.

Kouen was in the their palace's garden when Koumei approached him.

"Brother king, is it alright to have Alibaba helped me with work?" Koumei requested it politely, although he was pretty nervous. It was weird, he wasn't particularly needed Alibaba, but he wanted Alibaba to accompany him.

"Do you really need his help?" Kouen replied with a question, which Koumei responded it with a nod.

"Well, not for long—maybe." Koumei wanted to keep Alibaba longer if he could. "And he can still do your share of work with me." Kouen wouldn't lose anything, except if what Kouen seek in Alibaba is the very same reason Koumei wanted him.

"If you need help, you can ask him—but I don't think that he needed to move to your workplace." That means a 'no', Koumei didn't seem want to give up.

"It's easier for him to learn what I do by watching me." Koumei is not bad with argument, he could persuade people easily, maybe Kouen too.

"You can always teach him directly in my place, I don't see why it has to be in your place." Kouen didn't even glance at Koumei, which rose a suspicion from Koumei. He tried to guess why Kouen had to have Alibaba with him, because he tried to have a positive thought that Alibaba was nothing aside from plaything for Kouen.

"It would be easier and it might distract you from work." This would be the last argument, if Kouen kept saying no, then Koumei will give up. Alibaba had opened to himself a little bit, so the development is going well.

"Are you interested in Alibaba as well?" Kouen changed the topic, because he rarely see Koumei would spend some effort over someone. He was really lazy, so this kind of action couldn't be ignored easily.

"I'm not—as well?" Koumei denied the fact, but he couldn't pretend to not hear that Kouen said 'as well'. Does it mean that Kouen was interested in Alibaba? That's the reason why Kouen didn't let Alibaba go from his grip?

Kouen scoffed, he felt like winning for some reason. Watching Koumei that stared at him with disbelief, and also the sense of losing that was shown on Koumei's face… It was amusing, maybe he would explain why he didn't want Alibaba to move from his workplace.

"Well, I don't see why you couldn't come to my study tomorrow." Kouen smirked and left the place, leaving Koumei alone in the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday, Kouen invited Koumei to come to his workplace. Koumei's heart faltered, he didn't actually wanted to accept the invitation. His imagination ran wild—what if the first scene he saw is Kouen and Alibaba making out…or worse, having sex?

To shoo away the weird thought, Koumei shook his head vigorously. He wasn't jealous at all, it's just he prefer not to witness such things.

Still, his legs brought him in front of Kouen's workplace. Koumei didn't want to know anything, why Kouen had to invite him like this? A lot of question appeared in Koumei's mind, all of them related to 'what am I going to see now'.

His question stopped once he heard a loud crash inside the room.

" _Don't get near me! Go away!"_

It was Alibaba's voice. Koumei was a little bit worried when he heard that, although he knew his brother is not some beast who would just attack anyone. The thing is, it's Alibaba.

" _You little… What did you say earlier?!"_

And now, Kouen's voice. Now he began eavesdropping to make sure that nothing bad really happened. Koumei worried about Alibaba's wellbeing, he didn't care when he started to care about the third Prince of Balbadd.

" _Koumei-san! Help me!"_

When his name was mentioned, he immediately open the sliding door. He couldn't bear to imagine what happened inside, especially the first thing he saw upon opening the door is Kouen's hands were gripping on Alibaba's wrists.

Surprised by Koumei's appearance, Kouen and Alibaba stared at Koumei. Kouen's grip started to loosened up and Alibaba took the chance to run to Koumei and tackled him. Thanks to Koumei who had a pretty fit body for a shut-in, he could caught Alibaba.

"Koumei-san! He was trying to kill me!" Alibaba whined while Kouen was seen angry at the sentence. Koumei could see that Kouen might smack some sense to Koumei if he believed Alibaba. Koumei just patted Alibaba's head and smiling.

"Now, brother king, do you need something from me? Or probably you wanted to explain the ruckus earlier?" Koumei signaled Alibaba to release his grab on his waist. Alibaba pouted and turned his head to Kouen, sticking his tongue out and ran to Koumei's back before Kouen killed him for real.

"It was nothing." Kouen scratched the back of his head, while Alibaba chimed in with his opinion. "He was really going to kill me just because I said his goatee didn't suit him at all!" And released a small 'eeek' when Kouen stared at them with anger.

Everyone in the palace couldn't agree more with Alibaba.

"I will be delighted if you can read the mood by not saying it while I'm kissing you." Finally the truth had been spilled, Koumei was left speechless, but his hand was quick enough to hold Alibaba's hands that were trying to cover his ears.

"Kiss…?" Repeating Kouen's word, he turned his head to look at Alibaba who turned into a tomato. Face all red and silent, his eyes were watery because of the embarrassment. Koumei felt bad and he thought Kouen didn't need to announce it in front of both of them. In fact, Koumei didn't even need to know, it was the reason he was hesitating from meeting Kouen.

Koumei sighed and stared right to his brother.

"Brother King, I don't think it was a good way to say that you refuse my proposal. I can accept it just fine." Koumei bowed down to Kouen and was ready to go back to work, forgetting whatever he heard today. He could hear Alibaba calling his name, but Koumei couldn't care at all. So it's official that Alibaba is his brother's possession.

"I wasn't particularly refusing." Kouen sat on his chair, resting his chin on his hand. "I just wanted to say that I have a reason to keep that brat here." He pointed Alibaba who kept clinging to Koumei's robe. From Alibaba's face, he was embarrassed rather than uncomfortable. "Talking it with that brat here would make it easier."

Koumei was disappointed that Alibaba didn't tell it to him before, although he didn't know why Alibaba need to tell him. The reason Alibaba never seriously asked to stop working under Kouen maybe because he enjoyed being with Kouen.

'If I knew he was brother king's lover, I wouldn't dare to put any feelings on him.' Koumei thought. He understood now, he liked Alibaba.

'Wait. What did brother king said?'

"Wasn't particularly refusing?" He repeated Kouen's answer, looking up to his brother's direction. He was eager to know why his brother answered in that kind of fashion.

Kouen nodded. He raised his hand and signaled Alibaba to approach him. Although reluctant, the younger boy released his grip on Koumei's robe and walked towards Kouen's direction, just to have his arm grabbed and he fell sitting on Kouen's lap.

"W—you don't have to pull me like that!" Finally Alibaba had the chance to talk, because since earlier, it seems hard to butt in to the conversation. "So that was the reason you were kissing me longer than the usual." He continued in a really small voice, only Kouen could hear it.

"I actually wanted Koumei to see it by himself. We're kissing, I mean." Alibaba nearly smacked Kouen's face, but he got his hand caught again, the blonde's face was red again. Kouen wasn't going to lie that he enjoyed Koumei's expression, it's rare to get some expression from his younger brother. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

Koumei jolted, he didn't like it when he got played. Koumei was never a playful guy, so having this treatment is just the worst, especially coming from his brother. He wanted to say that he didn't care, but he couldn't. It was clear that Koumei cared and he was being jealous, now whenever he's close with Alibaba, he couldn't not think that the younger man might be touched everywhere by Kouen.

"It's your personal problem, Brother King. It has nothing to do with me." Thinking that competiting with Kouen is a hassle, Koumei chose to just back off from Alibaba. Alibaba had someone else to complaint—maybe Kougyoku, she's really nice.

"See? Why do you even think Koumei-san is interested in me?" Alibaba hissed to Kouen, thinking that he wasn't even popular with girls—especially with men!

Although Kouen knew it well that Alibaba is somehow more popular to men, probably because of his expression and reaction upon teased. Kouen glad that Alibaba is naïve and innocent enough to amuse him, the moment he laughed when Koumei was teasing Alibaba virginity, he knew that he was interested a little bit in the third Prince of Balbadd.

Both Kouen and Koumei knew that having Alibaba's presence near them is somewhat more than enough, Alibaba is soothing and caring.

"I was trying to say that if you're really interested in this brat…" resting his chin on Alibaba's head who kept protesting with 'it's heavy', "I don't really mind, I knew how much we need him—ouch!" He got a head-butt from Alibaba and that's when Kouen glared to Alibaba with anger. 'Can't he really read the mood?' In a second, Alibaba became quiet.

'Me? Needing him?' Koumei scoffed. "You're wrong, brother king, it seems that he is the one who need me." He grinned, thinking that even his brother need a help from a little brat, while the said little brat always came to him after work.

Now, Kouen got pissed off. He stood up forgetting Alibaba was still on his lap that made Alibaba jumped away, not wanting to in Kouen's way.

"I was being generous and that was your reply?" Kouen hissed towards Koumei, the younger brother just covered the lower half of his face with the fan.

"Don't cry when Alibaba is all lovey-dovey with me." Koumei answered that—his mouth was covered, but Kouen could see the smile on Koumei's lazy eyes. While Alibaba was shocked to even comment on the conversation, not that he had any word to say.

"P-please don't fight…" Alibaba whimpered, he wasn't sure whether the brothers heard him or not. Probably he should ran to Kougyoku or Kouha, but he knew that he can't even move from this place.


	4. Extra

Even before Alibaba entered the room, Kouen was already there. Alibaba slide the sliding door to see couple of scrolls on Kouen's table, sometimes Alibaba wondered when Kouen woke up. Alibaba was pretty early, yet he always see Kouen already working.

"Morning." Alibaba greeted him, but Kouen didn't even reply when he was so absorbed in his work. He didn't mind because it's just how his days went, although he needed some time to get used to the cold treatment from Kouen when he was working. It amazed Alibaba a little bit, because Kouen was really serious about Kou Empire.

Maybe he could learn something from Kouen personally.

When the sun rose high enough, Alibaba glanced at Kouen's direction. "Do you want me to take a cup of tea for you?" He offered. With a small nod from Kouen, he went to the palace's kitchen and ask for some tea. He brought back a teapots and two small cups back to the room. His hand skillfully pouring the tea to the cups and offer it to Kouen. Again, Kouen received the cup with a small nod as 'thanks' to Alibaba.

They got back to work. Alibaba was focusing at his work too, reading past history about Kou Empire and also writing the meeting they had the day before so Kouen could have the records of it. When he heard a small tap on the table, he stood up and poured another cup of tea for Kouen.

Alibaba began to understand every single of Kouen's body language when he needed something. Kouen will tap his fingers on his table when he needed refill on the cup (and he thought it was way easier than pouring it himself), or knock the table to call Alibaba if he needed something with his work. Alibaba wondered whether it's really hard to just say it out loud.

The only time Kouen will stood up and talk to Alibaba is when Alibaba whined for a long time about having a break and his hand could be broken any time if he kept writing. Of course, Kouen is not that cruel, although he is actually a one.

"Can you be quiet while working?" Kouen asked Alibaba who kept pouting. Finger poked Alibaba's cheek repeatedly until Alibaba was annoyed.

"I just want to take a break! I haven't had lunch yet!" And a soft growl was heard from Alibaba's stomach, Kouen couldn't help but laughed a little bit. He patted Alibaba's hair, trying to tame the hair that seem to stand up despite being patted repeatedly.

"Well, just give me another minute." Kouen lift Alibaba up with ease and he sat down on Alibaba's chair, made Alibaba sat on his lap. With his hands circling Alibaba's waist, Kouen started to kiss Alibaba's neck.

"Not again…" Alibaba whispered, he didn't seem dislike it from his reddened face. When he felt the kiss reached to his cheek, he felt something ticklish on his neck. His body jerked, accidentally hitting Kouen's chin with his shoulder.

"Ouch—what are you…" Kouen growled, and he was kind of in the mood to be affectionate to the Balbadd prince. Alibaba yelped and letting out a silent scream, it was clear from his expression that he was terrified when Kouen rubbed his chin.

"Your goatee was tickling me…" He never like the goatee—besides it tickled him from time to time, it made Kouen looked older too. Kouen is not young, but he's not that old either. He understood that Kouen thought his beard was cool, but no one agreed with him.

"Don't you think it added more dignity in me?" It was the sole reason for him to grow his beard. He tried to build up the mood again by forcing Alibaba to face him and kissing his lips. This was one of his favorite thing to do with Alibaba, getting affectionate no matter how weird it sounded to him. Alibaba was adorable, like a doll, and his over-reaction was always amusing.

When the kiss broke, Alibaba inhaled a lot of air.

"Of course no, it looked really bad on you." Alibaba answered it honestly, he didn't really need to sweet-talk the Emperor of Kou Empire at this time, right?

But that flipped a switch in Kouen.

"What did you say?" Kouen growled again, this time louder. Alibaba jumped and his back crashed to the table. A loud 'ouch' can be heard from Alibaba.

"Don't get near me! Go away!" Alibaba was terrified, he could see Kouen's anger metaphorically formed behind the Emperor's back. He tried to shove Kouen away, but his wrists were caught by Kouen.

"You little… What did you say earlier?!"

Alibaba is so dead.

"Koumei-san! Help me!" He just shouted any name that appeared in his mind and that name is Koumei, who he planned to meet to whine about Kouen.

In that second, suddenly the door was slide open and Alibaba could see Koumei was there. It was too good to be a coincidence and now he's confused.


End file.
